Hallways
by Anigen
Summary: She ran from the gym and he followed her. She was trapped between his arms and the conversation they had will change both of their lives Forever. Rating to be safe better than it souds


**Title: Hallways**

**Chapter1: The Tears I cry**

"You don't know me so don't tell me what my priorities are" Mia said to Mrs. Quan before turning and running from the small gym that the class had been using for the speeches. Tears streamed down her face as her hair flowed behind her, she ran but due to the fashionable boots she was currently wearing she couldn't get out of the gym fast enough. She knew the whole class who had been laughing at her just moments before were now silently looking at her, watching as she ran from the room.

Sav watched as Mia ran from the room and he expected Anya or one of Mia's other friends to go after her but was shocked when no one moved. Not even Peter who was in the other English class that had been combined with his and Mia's. It only took a second longer than it took for Mia to burst through the door before Sav got up, paying no mind to Mrs. Quan or Anya calling his name, telling him to sit down and asking him where he was going. Something he felt was pretty obvious he was going after Mia. He bust through the door and looked down the hallways his hair flying around his face in every direction before he heard the sound of her boots hitting the linoleum floor.

"Mia, Wait!" he called out as he ran after her, his converse barely making more than a taping sound on the floor as he followed her. He caught up with her, his hand on her shoulder and pushed her into one of the many alcoves of the hallways so they couldn't be seen from the gym that they just exited.

"What do you want Sav? Let go of me" Mia said struggling in his arms as she tried to stop the tears from falling. _'of course it had to be him that followed.'_ she thought to herself, he was the only one of her friends that knew how much of a hard time she'd had on the assignment.

"No, I'm not letting you go until you calm down" he said looking into her eyes his head slightly bent to account for their difference in height. "Now just breathe ok" he said and watched as she let out a sigh and visibly relaxed a little in his arms. He smiled a little and his hands released her shoulders but he didn't back up. Instead he rested both hands on the wall behind her head, effectively trapping her in place.

"I'm calm alright. I'm calm now if you would please." she said as she tried to push his arm away so she could leave but he didn't budge.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go until you talk to me." Sav said still staring into her eyes to make sure that she knew he was serious about this. He was met with a look of confusion and anger.

"Sav, what makes you think that I need to talk. And no offense but why would I talk to you of all people" Mia's voice was low and dangerous as she glared back at him. His famous smirk only served to make her angrier.

"You need to talk because you miss Mia Jones just failed English for the term and you now have to stay back. Or you might have to if you don't get Quan to change her mind about failing you. Maybe you can get her to give you another chance or something. But something's obviously going on with you Mia, so spill and I'll let you go"

"You'll just let me go, and won't tell Anya or Peter or anybody?" Mia said her voice deadpan as she searched his face for any signs of dishonesty. She found none and he nodded in conformation and waited for her to go on. She took in a deep breath not knowing why she was just going to tell him everything. But she felt like she was going to burst if she didn't tell someone.

"It's just everything is falling apart you know. I just pretty much sealed my fate and am like you and Quan said failing the year. My agent keeps booking me jobs and that's affecting my school work. Peter doesn't know if he wants me or Darcy, who ran away to Kenya instead of staying with him. I have to support both my mom and Izzy. Every time I'm handed back a test or a quiz I've got the lowest marks in the class and I end up having to lie to my friends about my work and everything that's happening and I don't know what I'm going to be doing in five years much less the rest of my life. I don't know what I'm working toward Sav" She said in one breath as she looked at the floor her hair curtaining her face. She couldn't bare to look at him.

"Wow, that's a lot" Sav sighed as he looked at her leaning against the wall, hair falling into her face but still looking every bit the model that she was. His hand reached up and before he knew what he was doing he had tucked a strand of midnight black hair behind her ear and tilted her chin up so her eyes met his. He waited until she had calmed down and he figured out what he wanted to say before beginning.

"Mia, I can't say that I completely know what you are going through but I at least understand some of it. Look I can't speak for Peter, because frankly I think that he was an idiot for having doubts about Darcy in the first place and telling you about it then expecting you to understand. Yeah you're supportive and I know you love him but even so he can't expect you to just sit there waiting for him to see that you two are perfect together." He paused waiting for a reaction from her and when he received none he continued. " You're a brilliant woman Mia before this whole modeling thing you were one of the smartest people in our grade, you're just distracted a little which isn't your fault you've got a lot going on. But Mia its not your job to take care of your mom, she was doing well taking care of things before this job and she will after it's over. If you're really worried then talk to her about it she'll understand.

"But Sav, Izzy is my responsibility and she wants lessens and I want to be able to give her that" Mia interrupted

"Well then if that's the case take less hours but don't wreck yourself trying to be some super huge model. Eventually if you keep going the way you are you're going to drop out of school, like many models do and you're going to miss Izzy more than you'll see her because you'll always be working, and you deserve more than that Mia and so does she, so much more" his voice trailed off as his brown eyes melted into hers. He expected her to pipe up and say something like she had before. But she just stood there looking up at him and lightly nibbling on her bottom lip where his eyes were immediately drawn.

He let out a shuttered breath and continued. " I saw you in there Mia, You're confused about your future, and its more than you just leaving your paper until the last minute. You know you won't be modeling forever and it scares you because you don't know what you want to do. Well I've got news for you Mia Jones nobody knows what they want to do with their lives when they're seventeen." He was exasperated and breathing heavy as he stared at her daring her to just say something.

"You do" she said and he felt himself shatter. His whole demeanor changed with those words. His fist curled on the tiled hall wall and his body moved closer to hers out of instinct. His head dropped to rest on her shoulder. "No I don't" he whispered and heard her gasp in shock.

She pushed him away holding him at arm's length as she ducked under his curtain of hair to look at his face. "What are you talking about Sav; you want to be an engineer. You just said that not fifteen minutes ago. You've wanted to be one since we were freshmen what are you talking about?" Her eyes squinted into a questioning glare as she waited for an answer, any answer would do at this point. She just needed him to say something.

"That's the thing Mia. I love music, I'm good at music, but I can't live off music. For me music is like your modeling" His eyes finally met hers. "I need to get started early in order to be an engineer, so I have to give up my advanced music class which I can only take next year, and you know what Its killing me" the last part was whispered to the point that even he barely heard it.

"Sav if you love it then that's what you should do. You're wrong. I model because I'm good at it and need the money. I don't have anything that I'm as passionate about as you are your music. You can' give it up for a chance at a job that might have you rolling in dough one day. You should do what you love" Mia said before realization dawned on her face. "and I should do what I love" she whispered

"You should, we both should but that's not how things are going to work out and we both know it" he said looking at her. "Look Mia you can't keep lying to everybody. Its going to blow up in your face or something worse. You're going to miss something you love for -" He was cut off by the bell ringing and students bursting through the doors. "Looks like we'll have to continue this later Mia, But think about what I said" he said before looking down the halls " because it looks like we've both got a lot of decisions to make but do me a favor and make it for yourself" he said.

" You too" she said before ducking out of his arms with a smile out of her face as she got lost in the crowd.

Mia sighed currently hating the bell for ringing and Sav for knowing just what to say to make her think about what was happening with her life.

**AN:**

**OK, so this is meant to be a multi chapter fic. Which might change if you guys say you don't want to read more. This is the first time I've written for this pairing but I thought it was cute how she was asking him what she should do and when she wrote down architect he shook his head and asked her why. They seamed really close and I wanted to write something for that.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think**

**3 Anigen**


End file.
